


Bodyguard

by DinasEmrys



Series: Colorful Romance: RWBY Love Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Yang, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang gets dressed, preparing to escort her client to a ball. Miss Schnee is less than inclined to let her bodyguard put on more clothes.<br/>Short Freezerburn Fluff with Bodyguard!Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet off the following prompt: "Yang, your tits are too big for that tie."

Yang wrapped the silk around her neck, sighing at how difficult it was to get the damn length to sit correctly. Every time she had to tie the stupid accessory, she wondered which idiot decided a noose around someone’s neck was a good idea. It was moronic, and time-consuming at best. A waste of her time.

"Are you done in there?" a shrill voice asked, waiting impatiently for Yang to finish. 

It was as good as it would ever be. Yang tightened the noose, letting the silk press against her throat.  _So pointless_. The shirt, the tie, the suit. All it did was give someone another target. Another place to grab her, to pull. She hated the damn thing, sitting under her outfit.

She came out of the bathroom, uniformed and armored for the night’s adventure. She stood before her client, ready for the war the night would inevitably become. 

Weiss giggled at the sight, unable to keep a straight face. “I’m sorry, it’s just … it’s really cute.”

Goddammit. Seriously. Yang had spent more than enough time making sure she was ready for the party. She knew Weiss was used to these situations, but they really weren’t her forte. She’d rather spend her time in front of the TV. Or with Weiss.

She knew her place. A bodyguard. Nothing more. No matter what Weiss might want. No matter what she might want. Still, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the heiress’ advances. She knew what Weiss wanted, and she wanted Yang.

Who was she to say no?

Right. The responsible one. Who the hell knew how  _that_  had happened. “Your laughter isn’t helping.” 

"Sorry." She wasn’t. Someone who was sorry would stop giggling. Still, it was nice to hear the heiress laugh - it wasn’t common.

She would be in so much trouble if the parents walked in. The Schnees would hardly accept _the bodyguard_ as their daughter’s girlfriend. Weiss was meant for royalty, and Yang knew that. She might hate it, but that was the way the world worked. Or at least, the way she thought it had worked. Weiss was taken.

But, damn was she hot. It was so unfair.

The Schnee girl moved closer, her party dress swirling around her hips as she looked up at the taller woman.  _This is so far from the job description_.

"Your chest is way too big for that tie." Weiss joked, her fingers sliding up Yang’s shirt to grab the offending knot. She never broke eye contact, pale ice staring into brilliant violent. There was hesitation there, and nervousness. More than anything, there was resolve.The silk quickly came undone, the collar of her shirt unbuttoned at the top, exposing her neck.

Weiss dropped the silk to the side, tentative fingers moving up to touch Yang’s collar. There was a moment, where neither of them knew what Weiss was about to do. She could fix that top button, and Yang would walk away, bothered but resolute.

She didn’t.  

The next button came undone, and the next, the fitted cloth coming away to reveal more and more of Yang’s skin. Weiss made it a third of the way down before she stopped, staring up into Yang’s face.

She wanted to make sure it was okay. That Yang was alright with this, not just letting her get away with it because of her family.  _Damn, is that cute._

"This your first time?"

"I wanted it to be you, Yang," the heiress whispered, her fingers resting on the older woman’s sternum, toying with that last button.

"You’re sure?"

"I want  _you_ , Yang. I’ve always wanted you … if you’ll have me.”

"… I’ll go lock the door."


End file.
